Vida de Campeón: Nuevas Experiencias, Nuevos sentimientos
by Chuii1995
Summary: Ya conquistó una liga, al porfin después de 7 años, pero ahora que pasa después tendrá que entrenar y luchar para retener este título, pero el comentario de un amigo lo cambiará todo, como ve a los demás y sobre todo, como las ve a ellas. Esto es normal cuando creces según parece, pero ser campeón nunca dijo que sería fácil, sobre todo cuando conquistaste algo más que una liga
1. Ser Campeón no te hace menos denso

Acababa de ganar la liga Pokémon estaba felizmente en su casa junto con Pikachu y todos sus Pokémon gracias a ellos había ganado la liga Kalos, por fin podría festejar como él quería en su casa con su familia y sus amigos y con todos los que alguna vez conoció durante su viaje estaba Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Bonnie, Clemont y Serena.

También había personas que él no esperaba ver cómo Brandon, Paul, Bianca y su querido rival/amigo de toda la vida Gary. También había algunos Cuantos más de cada una de las ligas de cada, cada uno de los altos mandos que había conocido pero sin embargo a quién más le sorprendió ver a Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh la cual lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo por eso lo dejó muy muy desconcertado sin embargo no dejaría que eso le arruinara la fiesta de campeón, todos sus Pokémon estaban ahí después de haber vencido al equipo malo de en turno supo que podía descansar bien sabiendo que todos esos rufianes estaban tras las rejas

-Me da mucho gusto que todos estén aquí todos aquellos que me acompañaron todos mis amigos y amigas les agradezco en verdad por haberme acompañado- Decía Ash con su voz un poco quebrada

-Por nunca haber perdido la fe en mí y permanecer a mi lado y no haberme menospreciando en verdad les agradezco de corazón- Con cada palabra Ash parecía madurar cada vez más, todos lo estaban pensando.

-Mamá, profesor Oak, en verdad les agradezco que hayan creído en mí porque, sin usted profesor no hubiese criado a mis Pokémon y sin ti mamá jamás hubiese tenido el aliento para seguir adelante-

Delia y Oak estaban en un mar de lágrimas pero estaban sumamente orgullosos de que él muchacho les diera tanto crédito por su éxito.

-Y a todos ustedes amigos, ustedes me alentaron, ustedes me soportaron en los malos momentos, me vieron crecer hasta el día de hoy, ya que a mis 18 años puedo agradecer que gracias a todos ustedes, soy el campeón de Kalos y voy a hacer lo mejor para que mi título permanezca a mi lado, entrenare de día y de noche, cada reto que tome será para ser cada vez mejor- Y así se terminaba el discurso de Ash con un estruendoso aplauso de todos sus amigos y Prácticamente todo el Pueblo Paleta, él era el campeón de Pueblo Paleta

Terminando su discurso, Misty, Brock y Gary se acercaron a él. Misty y Brock se abalanzaron a darle un gran abrazo que no hizo más que Ash rompiera en llanto ya que ellos eran los más cercanos a su vida ya que estuvieron presentes en llamadas y en cartas, aunque casi nadie lo supiera Brock y Misty le mandaban mensajes por medio del pokédex.

Y Gary que simplemente los miraba, estaba muy feliz por su viejo amigo y rival porque sabía que el único que en verdad quería cumplir el sueño de ser campeón era Ash y sabía que sólo él lo alcázar , él también quería darle un abrazo pero no iba a perder su pose cool sólo por él, después de todo… era un importante investigador Pokémon de la región de Kanto. - Estoy… Di-Digo estamos muy felices por ti en verdad- decía Misty con lágrimas en los ojos y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas nunca creyó estar tan cerca de la cara de Ash y Brock con una gran sonrisa los mira. -Sabía que podía lograrlo Ash Ketchum- decía Brock muy orgulloso de su mejor amigo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que ya no te podré llamar perdedor nunca más jajaja, estoy en verdad orgulloso de ti, siempre me demuestras que puedo estar equivocado, Gracias por traer orgullo nuestro pueblo- Decía Gary chocando sus puños, mientras tanto Ash sacaba de su bolsillo la mitad de la pokebola que guardaba desde hace años, cuando Gary se la dio en Jotho.

-Ten, te prometí que te la devolvería cuándo me convirtiera en campeón, sé que me tardé un poco pero es tuya, parte de mi éxito es gracias a ti, porque sin ti y tu odiosa personalidad nunca hubiese tenido el hambre de mejorar- Esto lo decía Ash mientras ponía la parte de la pokebola en el puño de Gary.

-Wow, esto puede valer millones en unos años, un artículo personal del campeón de Kalos… - no terminó de hacer su broma cuando Misty le lanzó la mirada más aterradora, asesina y genocida de todo el mundo.

-Coff Coff em… Gracias la cuidare mucho Ash- Al final él y Ash se rieron juntos. Una vez salió del estrado camino hacia donde estaban todos, platicó sobre cada una de sus experiencias con cada uno de sus amigos, presentó a cada uno de ellos y la fiesta siguió y siguió.

Eran las 10 de la noche y la fiesta en el laboratorio del profesor Oak continuaba y no parecía que estaban todos los chicos en una misma mesa Paul, Tracy, Brock, Cilan, Gary, Clemont y Max. Algunos hablaban de cómo llegarían a superar a Ash algún día, Paul comentaba que llegaría a ser cerebro de la batalla sin cursilerias ridículas y Max que sería el campeón más joven que haya existido mientras que otros simplemente hablaban de cómo querían que de igual manera Ash estuviera orgulloso de ellos, algunos expresándolo audiblemente, otros, como Gary simplemente mencionaba hacía dónde querían ir. -Me alegro que también ustedes tengan metas los motiven a dar lo mejor de ustedes- Decía Ash comiendose una gran rebanada de pizza, cuando de pronto Gary rompió el aire emotivo y comenzó con sus bromas.

-Bueno Ketchum pues está bien ganaste una liga, pero creo que sobre "ligar" no te ha ido tan mal- Decía Gary con su tono burlón de antes cuando molestaba a Ash de niños. Todos con la risa entre dientes evitaban decir algo o cuando menos no tirar una carcajada, pero como siempre el denso de los densos no lo captó.

-Pues sí a decir verdad antes no me había ido tan bien como ahora pero pues siempre perdía, supongo que me faltaba la estrategia correcta- Ash no captaba el menor sentido de la indirecta de Gary, así que el jóven Oak decidió tirar la casa por la ventana, él sabía que la única manera en la que este tonto entenderia sería siendo directo. -Ash no cabe duda que sigues siendo un niño, estoy hablando de que de alguna u otra manera has llegado a robarle el corazón a unas cuantas de las chicas que están en la otra mesa- Ash escupió su pizza mientras todos (excepto Paul) reían sin parar, varios con la cara roja mientras otros como Brock y Cilan no.

-Así que dime pequeño Ash, ¿quien de las chicas de la otra mesa crees que debe acompañar al campeón en esta nueva experiencia?- Ash solo se limitó a tragar saliva y recuperar el aliento con su cara roja como la de un tomate, mientras todos lo miraban con la ceja levantada… Incluso Paul. Claro todo este escándalo era por parte de la mesa de los chicos pero de qué hablarían las chicas que hacían el doble de ruido que ellos.

/Bueno este es el primer cap de mi Fanfic, apenas anda tomando vuelo, quiero hacer una buena historia y me encantaría saber lo que piensan, prometo hacer un mejor trabajo la próxima vez/


	2. Confesiones P1

Y ahi estaban todos las chicas en la otra mesa riendo de como Ash varias y repetidas ocasiones terminaba haciendo el ridiculo vistiendose de mujer.

\- Una vez se vistio de mujer solo para entrar a un concurso de belleza para ir a ver a una entrenadora jajajaja - Decía Iris con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Una vez jajaja se disfrazó de mesera jajaja me hubiese encantado tomarle una foto, me habría hecho rica con una foto del campeón vestido de meserita jajajaja - Decía Dawn tocando se el estómago de dolor por tanto reirse.

-Pues a mi me toco verlo vestido de chica para ayudar a un chico a declararse le a la chica que le gustaba, jajaja se veía tan femenino que hasta Brock quería llegar a segunda base con él jajaja- Decía May riendo estruendosamente.

La verdad es que Ash les había dado tantas anécdotas para toda una vida pero en los momentos de dificultad y angustia ahí estaba para ellas, siempre sin importar lo que pasase, aunque pelearán, aunque tuviesen un problema personal en los concursos, como líderes de gimnasio ahí estaba él.

-Pero no negaran que todas esas veces que hizo el ridículo lo hizo para ayudar a alguien más- Dijo una mujer rubia al fondo de la mesa con tono un tanto serio pero con carisma a la vez, era Cynthia, la ex campeona de Sinnoh

-Creo que ella tiene razón por lo general Ash es algo tonto y torpe, pero todo lo hace de corazón y eso es algo que deben darle crédito- Mencionaba Misty antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida con un poco más de seriedad.

Todas reían excepto alguien, la chica del sombrero rojo, la que recientemente había viajado con Ash, la que lo había visto desarrollarse en el camino como campeón, su campeón, nunca lo confesaria a alguna de ellas pero todo ese viaje le sirvió para darse cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de Ash, ella aceptaba ese sentimiento, y había jurado que sí se llegaban a separar, lo haría con un beso, pero… Esperaba que nunca fuese a pasar.

La fiesta transcurría y seguía llegando gente de otras regiones, Richie el viejo amigo de Ash que más bien parecía su medio hermano, llegaban chicas como Macey, la chica que amaba a los Pokémon de tipo fuego, Anabel uno de los cerebros de la frontera, y por último Angie la chica a quien Ash conoció en un campamento en Sinnoh, todas empezaban a hablar de lo mucho que Ash había impactado sus vidas de una u otra manera.

Mientras todas contaban sus anécdotas y también hacían un escándalo tremendo, Cynthia iba al campo del profesor Oak a contemplar la vista y vislumbrar los Tauros de Ash.

-Así que tu eres Cynthia, me equivoco? - Mencionaba Misty acercándose hacia dónde ella estaba.

\- No sabía que también te habías hecho amiga de Ash, es decir el conoce a muchas personas en su viaje pero tú eres… Casi una celebridad me sorprende incluso más que después de todo recuerdes a Ash y no es por ofenderte - Misty sonaba un poco extrañada y tenía motivos para estarlo es decir, ella era la ex campeona de Sinnoh, después de haber perdido su campeonato ante Tobias el entrenador legendario, sin embargo recientemente había entrenado para recuperar el título de campeona.

-Bueno lo mismo puedo decir de ti… Misty, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean, o deberia decir, "la sirena de Ciudad Cerulean", he visto demasiados pósteres y anuncios en los pueblos de Kanto, que hace alguien tan famosa aquí- Sin importar que las dos fueran famosas o no, en este mismo momento el chico al que festejaban también lo era, así que ahí estaban, dos celebridades pero también dos grandes entrenadoras, una con un poderoso Pokémon dragon y la otra con un poderoso Pokémon agua, verlas frente a frente imponía mucho respeto, se quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento, y se sentía cierta tensión hasta que…

-Psy, Psy- Psyduck había salido de su pokebola sin previo aviso rompiendo esa rara tensión entre ellas- Psyduck regresa a tu pokebola- Decía Misty con cara de cansancio de hacerlo tantas veces.

-Bueno touche por eso Cynthia jaja, supongo que te cansaste de estar con las niñas- Mencionaba Misty ya que ella y Cynthia eran las mayores del grupo, ella con 19 y Cynthia con 21.

-No es eso me divierte escuchar las anécdotas que cuentan es solo que me puse que quise venir a pensar con calma- Mencionaba Cynthia con un poco de nostalgia en su voz -Te entiendo yo también vine aquí para pensar- Mencionaba Misty con cierta tranquilidad en su voz.

-Sabes conocí a Ash cuando recién inició su viaje, siempre creí en él aunque sabía que la tenía difícil, siempre me demostró que podría hacerlo tarde o temprano, no se los demás y tu?- Mencionaba Misty mirando el cielo con cierta nostalgia, se notaba que este campeonato la estaba haciendo pensar y sentir muchas cosas, cosas que ella ya sentía que solamente se reafirmaban con todo esto.

-Oh ya veo por qué estas aquí, bueno yo lo conocí cuando estaba su viaje por Sinnoh y pues que puedo decir de él que tu no sepas, era animoso, tenía corazón y lo daba todo en las competencias- Cynthia se expresaba inspirada casi como creando un poema en su mente.

-Nunca conocí a un chico así, solo a mis héroes como Lance o Brandon, era como si fuese a convertirse en alguno de ellos dos, y creo que es por eso que estoy aquí, quería ver al chico que conocí una vez más pero convertido en campeón- Comenzaba a cerrar lo ojos y poner sus manos en su pecho como si estuviera añorando algo.

-Incluso lo llegué a ver cuando compitió en Unova- Hubo un breve sonrojo cuando dijo eso- pero no lo logró en ese entonces, esperaba el momento en que él llegara a ser el campeón que imagine- Todo parecía indicar una cosa con su actitud, Misty lo intuía pero no estaba segura.

-A decir verdad el me ayudó mucho en todos los viajes en los que estuvimos, todo Kanto, el archipiélago Naranja, Jotho, todos esos momentos fueron muy importantes para mí, hasta tengo esto… - Sacaba de su bolso la primera gorra que uso Ash en su viaje- El empezó su viaje con esta gorra, él dijo que era muy importante así que me la dio para que se la guardarse hasta que llegase a ser campeón y bueno… Llego el día supongo- La pelirroja estaba muy sonrojada, afortunadamente en la oscuridad no lo notó Cynthia.

Las dos quedaron en silencio por un momento, no sabían que decir, Cynthia tenía que sacar lo que tenía en el pecho y no sabía en quien confiar y viendo que Misty era alguien de mucha confianza para Ash, se lo diría a ella.

-Sabes, a decir verdad hace tiempo me dijeron algo y fue por eso que vine aquí- Misty quedo expectante ante lo que decía Cynthia mientras está miraba al horizonte.

-Sabes mi abuela es la sabia del pueblo en donde crecí, "La Sabia con ojos de Dragon" cuando me derrotaron en la temporada que compitió Ash, la primera que me recibió fue ella, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo que me fuese a recostar que al levantarme me daría una buena noticia, y bueno yo estaba con un humor de lo que me dijeran para levantarme el ánimo estaba bien, y más si provenía de ella.

Misty no comprendía porque Cynthia le estaba contando esto, ella sabía que no le correspondía saber eso, pero le parecía muy grocero interrumpir a alguien mientras esa persona abría su corazón al contar algo así que no la interrumpió y dejó que siguiera.

-Al levantarme estaba mi abuela en el pequeño lago donde estaban sus Pokémon de tipo dragón, en especial siempre decía que cuando las estrellas y el sol estaban en cierta posición la visitaba Dialga, nunca lo creí… Hasta que lo vi.

/Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 2 jaja gracias a aquellos que han leído en fan fic se que el primer capítulo lo dejé muy corto y no había escrito desde hace un buen rato, espero estar actualizando en estos días a decir verdad me he saturado con el trabajo y se me fueron las ganas de escribir pero siempre pensaba en el fic, tengo varias ideas para este fic y pues espero que les gusten, es difícil desarrollar a los personajes jaja.


	3. Confesiones P2

/**_Aquí vengo con una nueva actualización, la verdad quiero seguir escribiendo y a veces se me dificulta, no por falta de ideas si no de ánimos, pero aquí voy. Quiero dejar unos puntos claros antes de comenzar el cap: 1. - No habrá lemon, sinceramente siento que arruinaría el mood del fanfic, además la atmósfera que quiero transmitir quiero que sea lo más parecida al anime solo que un poco más maduro 2. - No será un harem con todas las chicas porque siento que son demasiadas y desarrollar una situación con las 9, seria muy complicado creo que con 3 bastará 3. - Solo tomaré en cuenta hasta la temporada de Kalos, no esperen formas Alola ni nada por es. Creo que eso es todo por lo pronto, sin nada más que decir comenzamos/_**

* * *

Ahí estaba Cynthia y Misty, esta última quedó expectante de lo que diría la ex-campeona

-Al despertar la vi, a mi abuela junto con Dialga, no podía creerlo, ella siempre nos contaba historias sobre el trío de Dragones de Sinnoh pero con el pasar de los años creí que solo eran eso… Historias-

-Y que sucedió después- Pregunto Misty desconcertada.

-La verdad me quedé sin habla es decir nunca había visto a Dialga en persona, mucho menos así de cerca, mi abuela y el tenian sus frentes juntas la una con la otra, al acercarme para ver con más detalle este notó mi presencia y volvió a su hogar en el flujo del tiempo.

* * *

-_Así que despertaste- Mencionó la abuela de Cynthia_

_-Si, que fue eso abuela, que estabas haciendo con Dialga_

_-Me estaba dando noticias para ti pero al parecer tendré que esperar para saber los detalles que faltaron._

_-Y que fue lo que te dijo o de que es lo que trata estas noticias- Preguntaba Cynthia con extrañes._

_-Bueno mi querida al parecer volverás a ser la campeona de Sinnoh-Afirmaba su abuela con seguridad_

_Cynthia desconcertada pregunto - Y como sabes esto abuela como es que te dijo esas "noticias" y para empezar que fue lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo_?

_-Mi niña, sabes cuantos años tengo? Pregunto la abuela con una calma sumamente tierna._

_-Abuela tienes 73, tu cumpleaños fue hace 4 meses… -Cynthia se estaba desesperando, sentía que su abuela estaba jugando con ella con sus adivinanzas de siempre_

_\- Ja! Supongo que tu padre aún no te lo dice, muy bien querida te lo diré, tengo 123 años-__A Cynthia casi se le cae la mandíbula, pero después comenzó a reír con nerviosismo._

_-Abuela, no se a que estas jugando pero basta solo no me ido a acostar de nuevo por que vi a Dialga frente a ti, dime que paso es en serio- Cynthia dijo con calma, no dejaba de ser sangre fría después de todo._

_-Muy bien querida, Dialga lo conozco desde que tenía tu edad, fue hace mucho tiempo pero digamos que lo ayude a volver al flujo del tiempo después de una batalla con Giratina, después de eso me recompenso con una vida más larga para mi y el resto de mi familia, además de darme la bendición de darme su visita cada cierto tiempo para darme la buenas nuevas del mundo y de paso de mi familia, de donde crees que saque el sobre nombre de "la Sabia con ojos de Dragon"- Todo parecía tener sentido y quería saber, tenía tantas preguntas pero más que nada Cynthia quería saber entonces que fue lo que le mostró Dialga._

_-Muy bien, te creeré, pero entonces dime que me pasara, como será que reconquiste el campeonato?._

_-Bueno mi niña, primero que nada este campeonato no lo recobraras tu sola, tendrás ayuda, te ayudará un chico con gorra, un Pikachu y tendrá el espíritu de un Campeón, y no sólo te ayudará a reconquistar el título, y sobre todo te ayudará a librarte de la soledad que llevas contigo, en pocas palabras… él conquistara tu corazón- Cynthia quedó atónita, al único chico que conocía así era… Ash, pero no tenía sentido es decir, claro el era un gran chico y era muy especial, pero apenas y se conocían y además el ya se había ido a su casa en Kanto por lo que sabía._

_-Abuelita y viste el rostro del chico en esta visión?- Preguntó Cynthia con un poco de negación dentro de sí, le costaba creer en eso._

_-Lo siento mi niña interrumpiste nuestra conexión, no pude ver nada más solo fue lo único que alcance a observar, si tienes suerte Dialga te mostrará el resto a ti, el decidirá cuando estés lista o cuando algo muy importante llegase a pasar._

* * *

-Y fue por eso que vine aquí, se que suena ridícula esta historia pero no tengo mas motivos de dudar de mi abuela, nunca me ha mentido a excepción de su edad, pero no se, si sera Ash el que me ayude a llegar a la cima de nuevo o si será el el que me saque de mi soledad y "conquiste mi corazón" pero estoy segura que algo pasara si estoy cerca de él- Misty quedo encantada por la historia pero como un rayo cruzó por su mente un pensamiento que no pudo evitar que saliera por su boca, un comentario tan filoso como una navaja.

-Entonces quieres usar a Ash para ser campeona de nuevo- Lo dijo sin dudar y con suma firmeza, Cynthia volteo rápidamente hacia Misty para toparse con unos ojos verdes sumamente firmes y con cierta fiereza.

-Perdoname, es decir, tu historia es impresionante pero me suena a que solo viniste aquí para poder estar cerca de Ash porque quieres ser campeona de nuevo, y que bueno que tu "soledad" se vaya, es decir si no se hubiera convertido en campeón habrías venido a verlo de cualquier manera?- Todo ese argumento lastimo a Cynthia la cual se quedó sin habla al escuchar esas palabras, pero después pensó con claridad… Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez nunca hubiese venido a Kanto a verlo si no se hubiese convertido en campeón, pero recordó que la fiesta sólo era una excusa, desde que se reencontró con Ash en Unova su corazón latía fuerte al estar con él, sabía que sentía algo real, no sólo era la visión de su abuela.

-Entiendo que pienses así y si, tienes razón, suena a que solo estoy aquí por interés, pero hay algo más que siento en mi pecho y quiero aclararlo, no sé que sea, no quiero usar a Ash pero quiero estar con él, y si, si hubiese venido a buscarlo aún y si no se convertía en campeón porque es alguien especial alguien que inspira, alguien que me recuerda a que debo esforzarme aun más- Las palabras de Cynthia sonaban con más intensidad- él me recuerda a cómo era antes de ser campeona y es lo que me encanta de él.

Misty se dio cuenta que no mentía, pero aún no estaba del todo convencida le llevaría tiempo creerle pero no dejaría que nadie lastimara al chico que ella quería con todo su corazón.

-Esta bien, te dare la oportunidad de acercarte a él, pero debo advertirte que tendrás que enfrentarte a muchos retos para llegar a su corazón, el tipo es el más denso de los densos, ese será tu primer obsaculo, y bueno el segundo obsaculo es mucho más difícil que el primero- El tono de Misty ya no sonaba tan molesta, mas bien su tono era burlon y retador.

-Tendrás que sobrepasarme a mi- Dijo Misty señalándose

Misty lo dijo con toda seguridad como lanzando un reto hacia Cynthia, lo cual está quedo estoica viendo a Misty, pero ninguna de las dos se percataba que había un sombrero rojo sobresaliendo de unos arbustos no muy lejos de ellas.

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, prometo seguí actualizando más seguido, esto ya se prendió. Aún hay muchos misterios para Cynthia y su familia y sobre todo en la de Misty_**


	4. Verdades P1

_Chicos les pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizar, me la pase escribiendo 2 capítulos y todo para que mi celular de mierda borrará los datos y no tenia respaldo ni nada, pero aquí vengo con todo a contarles los que ya había hecho, creo que podré darle algunos nuevos giros, solo espero hacerlo bien y realmente he pensado en tantos argumentos para esta historia, en verdad espero seguir con la misma inspiración, aquí va._

* * *

Y ahi estaba Misty viendo fijamente a Cynthia enfrente de la luz de la luna sobre ella, pero en su mente sólo decía estas palabras: ""estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estupida""

Sus celos se le subieron tanto a la cabeza que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había dicho esas palabras hasta que salieron de su boca. Mientras tanto Cynthia de igual manera estaba atónita, que es lo que esas palabras querrían decir y porque sonaba como si….

-Lo digo solo porque porque… Como su mejor amiga debo protejerlo de toda chica que quiera aprovecharse de su buena voluntad y amabilidad- La sirena de Ciudad celeste sabía improvisar, tantas interpretaciones de obras de teatro y prácticas con sus hermanas habían servido de algo, aunque no era precisamente lo suyo cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón.

Cynthia se lo trago un poco después de todo era su mejor amiga y lo entendía de cierta manera pero esa manera de encarar a una chica no parecía de una amiga común y corriente, estaba dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Lo comprendo pero no deberías de sentirte así, después de todo sigo siendo la excampeona de Sinnoh, soy lo suficiente famosa y no es que quiera presumir Misty, además solo siento una enorme admiración por Ash y su espíritu de lucha, su forma de amar a sus Pokémon, preocuparse por los demás… - Mientras decía eso se estaba ruborizando, Misty solo se le quedaba viendo, sentía que veía a una chiquilla enamorada, al menos ella aceptaba sus sentimientos por moreno.

-Si, si, te escuché la primera vez, lo ves como tu heroes, creo que debería ser mas honesta señorita campeona, ay no disculpa excampeona verdad? - Eso fue un golpe bajo, si había algo que Misty no soportaba era la gente mentirosa o quien no aceptaba sus sentimientos, lo que Misty no esperaba era encontrarse con la horma de su zapato porque si algo era lo que Cynthia detestaba era que se insultaron sus sentimientos y Misty parecía esforzarse en ello.

-Pues prefiero descubrir lo que siento que estar indecisa en sí decir lo que siento o no-

Gancho al hígado por parte de Cynthia, si Misty quería guerra la iba a tener, esta situación se estaba poniendo candente, casi parecía dibujarse una silueta de un Garchomp y un Gyarados detrás de ellas respectivamente, lástima que no había suficiente público para observarlo porque o si ellas no estaban solas, había un pequeño arbusto que se movía a unos pocos metros de las, claro ellas estaban muy concentradas en sus comentarios que ignoraban como temblaba esté. De tanto temblar salió del arbusto un gorro rosado, y que daba una pista de quien estaba escondiéndose ahí.

Era Serena, quien decidió escabullirse de las chicas para segurí a Misty y hablar sobre Ash con ella hasta que la vio con Cynthia y decidió esconderse y esperar a que terminarán de hablar para que después la interceptar a Misty, pero después de escuchar prácticamente toda la conversación se puso muy nerviosa cuando Cynthia empezó a hablar de como se sentía por Ash, más cuando Misty dijo que no permitiría que se le acercara a Ash, pero su nerviosismo llegó al límite cuando se pusieron a discutir. Sabía que esto no terminaría bien debía haver algo y rápido para que se distrajeran o al menos las hiciera bajar a la fiesta de nuevo, ambas tenían sus manos acercándose a sus pokebolas.

-Chicas!!! Les traigo más pizza- Grito la mamá de Ash con el entusiasmo que tanto la caracterizaba y al escuchar esas palabras, detonó un rugido en los estómagos de ambas chicas que hizo se avergonzaran, pero como dicen, no se puede combatir con un estómago vacío…

-Esto tendrá que esperar pero no hemos terminado- Mencionó Misty con altives y enojo.

-Estaré esperando con ansias Waterflower- Mencionó Cynthia con un tono brabucon, Cynthia nunca se había comportado así, pero en su corazón sentía que había encontrado una rval sumamente fuerte y con hambre de ganar.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Serena estaba quebrando se por dentro, dos chicas modelo, talentosas y hermosas que posiblemente están interesadas en el chico del que ella estaba enamorada, no sabía que hacer, creyó que Misty le daría consejos pero está claro que no iba ser así, que tal si una de ella se lo arrebataba, se dio unos cuantos golpecitos en las mejillas y se levantó con determinación, no se dejaría intimidar, ella también lo daría todo, y usaría sus encantos, estaba decidida nerviosa pero decidida.

-Chicas donde estaban creí que se habían marchado- Mencionó la mamá de Ash.

-No se preocupe señora Ketchum, jamás abandonaría a Ash y menos en su fiesta de celebración, no por nada soy su mejor amiga- Diciendo eso algunas voltearon como Dawn y May, pero a Misty no le importaban ellas, ella se lo decía a Cynthia como queriendo decir "Yo significó mas para él que tu", Cynthia solo la ignoro -Señora Ketchum no se preocupe, terminando la fiesta quiero hablar con Ash sobre algo y darle unos consejos. Eso hizo enfadar a Misty, porque ese comentario significaba "para lo que me importa lo que digas".

Poco después de que llegarán las dos Serena llegó toda cubierta de hojas -Serena donde estabas y porque estas llena de hojas?- Mencionaba Delia- Es que Sylveon se me escapó y se fue a jugar con unos pokemon del profesor y no podía alcanzarla y me caí en un arbusto jeje- Pensó bien en su mentira antes de volver por supuesto.

-Serena ven siéntate conmigo, quiero platicar contigo- le grito Misty a lo lejos, eso hizo que se le erizaran los bellos de todo el cuerpo, de que rayos querria hablar con ella- Cla-Claro en seguida voy- Contestó Serena tratando de contener sus nervios.

Misty, May y Serena se sentaron a la mitad de la mesa y Dawn, Cynthia y Iris en la otra mitad, Bonnie estaba jugando con los pokemon de todos, se tranquilizó después de que Serena llegó.

-Bueno Serena tanto yo como May queremos darte las gracias, somos las que mejor conocen a Ash, y sabemos que no es fácil apoyar a ese cabeza dura- Mencionó Misty con un tono sumamente dulce y gracioso, diferente al tono con el que le habló a Cynthia.

-La verdad es como dice Misty, Ash es una persona un tanto… especial de tratar y a veces sabemos que es difícil no pensar en las metas que tenemos por apoyarlo, y se que hablo por Misty que si por nosotras fuera, jamás nos separariamos de él, pero es el quien no ha alentado a por así decirlo… cortar el cordón umbilical- May no sonoba como una chica enamorada, sonaba como alguien que le debía mucho a Ash pero que le guardaba mucho cariño.

-Como sabes yo estuve con él 2 años y medio acompañándolo en su viaje y May 1 año y medio, sabemos que no la tuviste fácil, pero lo apoyaste y entre las dos queremos decirte… -

Misty y May se miraron fijamente se sonrieron entre sí y dijeron con una reverencia con la cabeza:

-Gracias-

-Gracias por apoyar a nuestro Ash, Serena- Dijo May con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, Misty se las seco, y la abrazo.

-Disculpala Serena, es solo que….todas las que estamos aquí nos hubiera gustado estar ahí con él, pero sabemos que nuestros espíritus lo acompañaban y de cierto modo, contigo, con Bonnie y Clemont, gracias por ser el apoyo de Ash este año y aguantar tanto.

Serena no sabia que decir, Misty la chica que defendía a Ash a capa y espada la estaba tratando demasiado bien, ella pensó en ir con todo contra ella y Cynthia pero porque pensó que se comportaria como lo hizo con esta última, la verdad es que Misty respetaba a Serena, y la apreciaba, tal vez no como a May pero por el hecho de apoyar a Ash en todo este viaje, sentía que le debía mucho.

-Bueno chicas basta de sentimentalismo, esto es una fiesta no es cierto- dijo Misty apartándose de May después de consolarla.

-Lo cierto es Serena que nos da un poco de celos por lo que tu viviste con Ash, a todas nosotras o casi todas… - dijo mirando a Cynthia con desdén por encima de su hombro cosa que hizo que Serena le tuviera aún más miedo -Pero no tenemos ningún resentimiento contra ti, eso quiero que te quede bien claro, todas te vemos como nuestra hermana menor aunque solo seamos un par de años mayores que tu- "Hermana Menor"...no hubo una reacción hostil si no de decepción por parte de Serena, es decir ella fue la primera a la que Ash conoció, a ella se le debía tener miedo, ella debería ser considerada la rival de amor más fuerte.

-Serena? Ocurre algo?- Preguntó May un poco desconcertada, al tener esos pensamientos Serena no se había percatado que dejó de moverse por unos momentos.

-Si lo que pasa es que ahora que estoy en Kanto, pensaba en cómo estarían mis padres- dijo Serena sacándose esa mentira de la manga

-Entiendo como te sientes, es tu primera vez en una region nueva, seguro ellos también están muertos de preocupación por ti pero ellos saben que debes desenvolverte en un nuevo entorno, mi papá es líder de gimnasio, cuando volví a casa me dijo todo lo que mi mamá le decía, como se preocupaba por mi, pero que entendía que este era un paso muy importante para mí- Dijo May pero siendo honestos Serena no se preocupaba tanto por su familia, claro que lo hacía pero, la emoción de estar en una región tan nueva para ella era una emoción totalmente nueva, además había estado hablando con su mamá desde que salieron del aeropuerto por su Pokédex y su papá acababa de llegar así que su mamá estaba segura.

La platica era muy amena entre las tres chicas, Bonnie parecía estar sumamente interesada en el hermano de May, Max que le estaba explicado algunas cosas sobre cómo ya está listo para recibir a su primer Pokémon inicial aunque ya tenía un Ralts, ahora todo parecía una fiesta hasta que….

-GARY DEJAME EN PAZ Y YA CALLATE!!!!-

Todas giraron al ver el lado de los chicos con extrañeza.

* * *

_Bueno Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo, se que me tardé en actualizar, tuve una mala racha, tanto sentimental como laboralmente, como dije el mundo adulto es un asco, pero que se le va hacer, no he perdido el hilo de la historia todos los días pienso en ella y les prometo que seguiré actualizando._


	5. Verdades P2

_Bueno aqui va un nuevo capitulo, parece ser que todo va bien con las chicas despues de ese enfrentamiento y momentos tensos con Misty y Cynthia, estan pasando un momento ameno, pero parece que no todo es miel sobre ojuelas con los chicos._

* * *

-Ash que pasa? No vas a responder? O te quedaras ahí como un bobo-

Dijo Gary con un tono burlon hacia su amigo.

-Gary porque tienes que preguntar eso ahora, no tengo tiem… -

-Ta ta ta, ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase diciendo "no tengo tiempo para eso" porque tienes 18 años por el amor de Arceus y ya alcanzaste el sueño que querías, ser campeón- Dijo Gary con un tono un poco más serio, aunque el no lo admitiera se preocupaba mucho por Ash incluso en ese aspecto.

\- Pues si ya soy el campeón pero aún no soy un maestro Pokémon-

Dijo Ash cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros.

\- Ash, tu naciste antes de que tu papá fuese maestro Pokémon y no creo que tu hayas nacido por obra de Mew- Gary se estaba exasperado con la actitud de Ash.

\- Mi papá que tiene que ver en todo esto? - Gary a veces no sabía si Ash era estúpido, distraído o si el rayo que le cayó hace mucho tiempo le afecto el cerebro.

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que diría Gary, todo esto se había convertido en una batalla de una fuerza inparable contra un cuerpo inamovible, incluso Paul se habia detenido de comer con ver esta discusión, ya que siempre habían escuchado sobre las famosas discusiones de Ash y Gary, y que prácticamente iban cero a cero por la

misma terquedad de ambos simplemente renunciaban.

\- A lo que voy mi querido Ashton- Todos excepto Brock giraron la cabeza desconcertados "Ashton" quién rayos era Ashton? Se preguntaban todos- Que? Tantos años peleando y viajando con él chicos y ni siquiera saben su nombre completo -Todos dieron en cuenta quien era y es su mejor amigo incluso Brock lo sabía, el que mejor conocía a Ash era Gary, y a todos les cayó como balde de agua fría.

\- A lo que voy "Ash" es que incluso tu papá, uno de los mejores campeones de Kanto, maestro e investigador Pokémon, tuvo una novia la cual se convirtió en su esposa y después tuvieron un hijo el cual eres tú, y ahí es hacia donde va mi punto - Ash lo observó atentamente, sabía que Gary no se ponía tan serio como ahora.

-Que incluso el mejor tiene tiempo para el amor, Ash has conocido a cada una de esas chicas, has convivido, has sufrido, has reído, han pasado tanto tiempo juntos y no puede ser que ninguna de ellas haya despertado algo en ti… A menos que toda obsesión que tenías por derrotar me se hay convertido n algo más - Volvió el tono burlon de Gary al decir eso y guiñarle un ojo a Ash el cual palidecion ante tal comentario.

-Claro que no idiota!!!!- Grito Ash después de volver en sí -Bien quieren la verdad, les diré la verdad… - Ash suspiro con resignación, tomo aire y… - Lo cierto es que no es que me haya fijado en ellas, lo que pasa es que estaba tan concentrado en alcanzar este sueño que no les prestaba atención, papá tardó más en conseguir su sueño por lo mismo y no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a él… quería superarlo-

-Pero a fin de cuentas no lo hiciste - Dijo Gary -Tardaste más que él en alcanzar el título de campeón, pero en sus tiempos el no atravesó todo lo que tu hiciste, tu viviste más de lo que él, viajaste a regiones nuevas y conociste nuevas especies de Pokémon.

-Lo se él me lo dijo primero, pero no sé cómo me siento respecto a las chicas es decir, quien de ellas quisiera estar con un perdedor- Ash sonaba un tanto afectado, parece que todas esas derrotas si las había tomado a pecho pero no de la menera en que todos pensaban.

\- Entonces si te gustan las chicas? - Dijo Tracey rompiendo la tensión con una pregunta un tanto boba ya estas alturas de la conversacion, Gary se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada a lo que Tracy solo se rio apenado y nervioso.

\- Pues si Trace, me gustan las chicas- Dijo Ash con una sonrisa falsa que nadie supo interpretar, detonaba más tristesa que otra cosa, eso es lo único que Gary supo identificar.

-Bueno ya que el misterio está resuelto, que tal si nos dices quien será la elegida del campeón- Dijo Gary tratando de hacer que quitar esa deprimente expresión del rostro de Ash, el cual le estaba preocupando un poco y desesperando también.

-Mira Misty ha estado sola desde que tu y ella se separaron, y ha rechazado a todo aquel que pretende o quiere pretender algo con ella y tanto Tracy, Brock y yo creemos que esta esperando a alguien, lo digo porque el último que intento invitarla a salir le dio un puñetazo con la fuerza de un Machamp- Dijo eso sobandose un cachete y riéndose, Ash solo lo veía molesto.

-Por otro lado May a estado teniendo problemas con Drew el cual no está aquí y May no ha parado de hablar de ti en todo el camino de Hoenn hasta acá y se ha sonrojado la mayoría del tiempo al hacerlo- Ash solo escuchaba a Gary y los demás cada vez estaban intrigados en sí Ash llegaría a mencionar a alguna de las chicas como su interés amoroso.

-Pooooor otro lado esta Dawn, la chica que no se cansa de rechazar al mismo chico todos los días… pobre Kenny, parece que ella solo te ve como su ídolo más que otra cosa porque hay un tipo aquí al que ya le echo el ojo pero éste es muy frío como para hacerle caso… cierto… Paul- En ese momento Ash levantó el rostro extrañado, parecía que Gary iba a estar cazando a todos los presentes, el chico era un sin vergüenza y uno muy fuerte además así que no era muy buena idea hacerle frente y Paul con la cara tan roja como un tomate lo sabia.

-Y ni hablar de Iris que está saliendo con Cilan- Cilan escupió lo que estaba tomando super nervioso por lo que dijo Gary- Que? era un secreto? Jajaja, si solo falta que lo anuncien para que sea oficial, además los dos son líderes de gimnasio es normal que eso pase- Para Ash no le importaba la situación sentimental de Iris, siempre pensó que de con todas las chicas que había viajado ella era la que más lo había desesperado así que ni aunque fuera la última chica en el mundo estaría con ella.

-Y por último tenemos a la chica nueva, como se llama?- Pregunto Gary, la verdad conocía muy poco de ella y aunque si la recordaba de cierto campamento que tuvo con su abuelo la verdad no tenía ni idea de la chica- A decir verdad no tengo ni que pensar de ella, y pues es muy linda, digo ya que estas tu en tu plan de "no tengo tiempo" pues no te importara que salga con ella, digo sirve y descubro algo de ella y lo que siente por ti- Ash sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para sacarse esas palabras y la imagen de Gary saliendo con Serena de la cabeza y solo para ver a Gary con esa vieja sonrisa pedante que antes tenía cuando lo humillada.

-Oye deja a Serena fuera de esto, esta bien que me quieras molestar a mi pero a ella no la metas- En verdad le había molestado ese comentario pero era claro que Gary no lo decía en serio ya que estaba saliendo con una de las hermanas de Misty y la cosa iba en serio, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que Ash rara vez reacciona de esa manera y si ese tipo de comentario era el botón que le sacaría la sopa a Ash seguiría presionandolo.

-Así que ella es la elegida de nuestro campeón, es decir no te culpo es muy bonita tienes buen gusto no lo voy a negar así que dejando en claro eso porque no vamos a decírselo- Ya no se sabía si Gary lo decía en broma o enserio porque tomó la mano de Ash con camino a las chicas, mientras los demás chicos veían expectantes a lo que pasaría, era mejor que cualquier película en el cine.

-Sueltame Gary!!! Que te pasa, porque estás tan insistente en este tema? A ti en que te afecta si tengo novia o no?!- Ash estaba realmente desesperado, Gary estaba convirtiendo su mejor momento en uno de los más incomodos, si Gary seguía así se ganaría un buen puñetazo.

-Ashy que sucede, creí que eras más valiente que esto, si no te animas entonces iré yo y le diré a cualquier chica ahí presente que eres un rarito que le gustan sus Pokémon de manera romántica y fantaseas con Gardevoirs y Lopunnys- Gary aunque no lo pareciera también se estaba desesperando por la terquedad de Ash, solo quería que abriera los ojos por alguna de la chicas que lo quieren, de su futura cuñada y de sabrá Arceus cuántas más.

-GARY DÉJAME EN PAZ Y YA CALLATE!!!- Ash cerró sus ojos con furia y su puño dirigido directo a la cara de Gary con todas sus fuerzas hasta que una mano misteriosa lo detuvo.

-Gary ya escuchaste al chico déjalo en paz- Ash abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar esa voz, todos veían al hombre con asombro menos Gary ya que él ya lo conocía desde que era un niño, Ash bajo su puño y se quedó viendo al hombre el cual era casi su misma imagen pero más maduro casi pareccian la misma persona, su color de pelo era oscuro como el de Ash, casi todo era idéntico, excepto los ojos, sus ojos eran de un color un rojo sangre. Ash por su parte, con ojos llorosos se acercó a él incrédulo, creyó que no lo vería hoy dado que le había dicho con antelación que hasta el día siguiente sería cuando se encontrarían.

-Debería dejar de sobreproteger a su hijo, Sr. Ketchum- Al terminar esa oración Ash corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y lloro como un niño, su padre solo correspondió a esa fuerza con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

_Uff bueno ya es más frecuente esto al menos, espero que les esté gustando la historia, estoy trabajando en lo que depara a Ash y las chicas, la verdad hacer un harem es complicado, y se que hay muchas chicas que me faltan pero al igual que en los animes hay que haber un balance, si solo me enfocó en darle chicas a Ash y descuido la historia, de nada sirve, creo que ya muchos sabrán a quien puse de padre de Ash, este es un universo alterno va, el próximo capitulo habrá más verdades que saldrán a la luz._


	6. El secreto de los padres

_Ese abrazo denotaba todo ese tiempo en el que Ash necesitaba ese apoyo de su padre, de repente en un solo segundo solo fueron ellos dos y un mundo vacío, Ash y su padre, no hacían falta palabras ese abrazo era suficiente. Por su parte el señor Ketchum, solo quería tener a su niño en sus brazos, eran pocas las veces que lo veía, solo podía mandarle correos y hablar con él en video llamadas en el centro Pokémon cuando nadie lo veia, pero lo que más gustó le daba era ver que su hijo estaba bien dadas las circunstancias, pensaba él._

-Creí que no vendrías hasta mañana-Dijo Ash con la voz quebrada y su cara llena de lagrimas

-Jeje digamos que tu papá conoce un atajo por algunos lados, la distancia no es un impedimento para venir a ver al nuevo campeón de Kalos- Su padre se secaba la lagrima que derramó, trató de aguantar todo el sentimiento que guardaba en su interior.

De pronto el mundo volvió a girar y se dieron cuenta que todos los miraban, todas las chicos estaban atónitos, jamás pensaron que alguna vez verían el rostro del papá de Ash, mientras tanto Ash y su padre, aunque un poco apenados por la escena de telenovela, se incorporaron.

-Bueno chicos como podrán ver el es mi papá, su nombre es… -Su padre lo interrumpió antes de que terminará de decirlo.

-Yo lo hago Ash, no te preocupes- Le dijo su padre posando su mano en el hombro de Ash- Primero que nada, hola chicos me da mucho gusto conocerlos, Gary me da gusto verte de nuevo, eres idéntico a tu padre a su edad… tanto que da miedo- Torció su rostro haciendo una mueca, ya que si le parecía muy extraño, Gary solo se sonrió- Bueno mi nombre es…

-Redmond Ketchum!!!

Exclamo la mamá de Ash con muchísima sorpresa y un poco de enojo, Red se congelo a lado de su hijo, ¿que le diria a su esposa?, la cual no había visto en varios meses desde su perspectiva y no se habia reportado con ella, mientras Delia corría hacia él dejando caer los platos de comida que con suerte Mr. Mime había atrapado con su telequinesis, mientras todos miraban la escena, jamás habian visto a la mamá de Ash actuar así, llego y se planto enfrente de Red y su hijo cansada.

\- Delia jeje puedo explicarlo veras...- Red quedo casi noqueado con el golpe que le dio Delia en la cabeza - ¡Delia espera en verdad pue..! - antes de que terminara de hablar, Delia lo tomo su cara y lo calló con un beso derramando una pequeña lagrima de felicidad al ver de nuevo a su marido. Todos se enternecieron excepto Ash el cual estaba tapandose la cara sumamente apenado por sus padres.

\- Delia en verdad, déjame explicarte -

\- No importa, por ahora estas aquí junto a mi y nuestro niño - Al igual a como habia pasado con Ash y Red, Delia y él estaban teniendo un momento aparte del de los demás.

\- Esta bien lo que tu digas amor -Le dio una sonrisa y se volvió con el Profesor Oak.

\- Profesor! -

\- Red, muchacho! Tiempo sin verte casi no te reconozco con esa barba-

\- Jaja lo se es tiempo de desaserme de ella, pero usted cual es su secreto? No ha cambiado en casi nada, solo tiene más canas jajaja - Red realmente estaba feliz de ver al profesor, a quién consideraba de su familia por el tiempo que habia pasado con él y como lo habia ayudado con su familia mientras no estaba y con su investigación.

\- Y Bloomer donde está? - Pregunto Red extrañado.

\- Mi papá esta en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, dice que quiere ayudar a Ash a entrenar como ex campeón - Mencionó Gary.

\- Cierto, tiene que estar ocupado ahora, mañana lo llamare para contarle sobre mi viaje, pero bueno creo que hay que seguir con la fiesta no lo creen? - Exclamó Red animoiso mirando a todos levantando su puño.

\- Si!! - gritaron todos al unisono excepto alguien

\- Señor Ketchum que le parece si primero se quita esa barba de leñador vagabundo y sigue con nosotros la fiesta - Mencionó Delia con los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa, la cual Red reconocía de inmediato y sabía lo que significaba.

\- S-s-si querida jeje -

\- Sigan divirtiendose ustedes, Ash, tengo que ir a enseñarle donde estan sus cosas de acuerdo - Menciónó Delia antes de irse con su esposo dentro de la casa

\- Si mamá -

\- Uy si ya sabemos que va a "enseñarle" jajaja - Mencionó Gary de forma burlona a Ash antes de echarse a correr

\- Cállate grandisimo idiota!! - Ash gritó furicamente sonrojado, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, mientras que todos se reian de ellos.

\- Así que volviste - Le mencionaba Delia a su marido con sus brazos cruados y recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño mientras este se quitaba la barba enfrente del espejo.

\- Pense que debía volver cuanto antes, le pedi un favor a un conocido y me trajo de una manera mas rápida - Mencionaba Red mientras se quitaba la barba con mucho cuidado.

\- No me llamaste en 4 meses, y regresas asi como así, sabes lo preocupada que estuve todo ese tiempo? - Le decía Delia con frustracion en su voz, parecía que iba a quebrarsele pero se contenía apretando los brazos.

\- Crei que querias que te lo explicara despues - Contestó Red mirándola desde el espejo.

\- Pues cambie de opinión, quiero que me lo expliques, como permitiste que esto sucediera, ahora Ash esta en el ojo del huracan, no esta preparado para lo que vendra - Delia parecía desesperada, frustrada, miestras ella le decía esto a Red, él la escuchaba sin perder de vista lo que hacía.

\- No me malentiendas, estoy feliz de verte, encantada de tenerte aqui, pero no me pudiste haber llamado? Se que nuestra investigación es importante pero ni un solo dia, pense lo peor, tenia un mar de emociones dentro de mi, feliz y preocupada por Ash, y aterrada por ti - Delia no pudo mas y comenzo a llorar - Tu y el son lo mas importante para mi, pense lo peor, cada noche queria que estuvieras conmigo, al menos escuchar tu voz por teléfono me tranquilizaba, hablar contigo hasta dormirme, pero ni siquiera eso - al terminar de decir eso cayo al suelo llorando, cuando sintió unos brazos cobijandola.

\- Yo tambien te extrañé - Red la tenia abrazada, consolandola en su pecho - No me comunique porque no habia manera de hacerlo, talvez aqui estuve desaparecido 4 meses, pero en el lugar en el que estuve...fueron 2 años - Delia estaba comenzando a escuchar sin despegarse de el - Encontre el portal - Delia tuvo un sobre salto - Esta ubicado en unas islas no muy lejos de aqui...Alola de ahí vino ese...Giovanni, esta custodiado por 2 ArmorMewtwo, solo con la ayuda de Deoxys y Mewtwo de nuestro universo fui capas de cruzar y averiguar lo que esta planeando - Delia comenzaba a entender el porque de su desaparicion pero no el porque de su tardanza al regresar.

\- Verás cuando entre ahí, fuí detectado por un Hoopa en su forma desatada, tuvimos que huir solo Deoxys, Mewtwo y yo estabamos ahí, no lleve a nadie mas para no ponerlos en peligro y pense que seria una mision sencilla, pero fue todo menos eso - Delia seguía escuchando intrigada a lo que le diría su esposo a continuación pero tenia miedo de saber que les esperaba.

\- Ese mundo esta perdido Delia, el régimen del equipo Rocket es absoluto, todas las demas corporaciones trabajan para ellos y todo porque no lo logre en ese universo - Delia lo abrazo con fuerza al escuchar eso - Parece ser que el Giovanni de esa dimensión se encargo de mi de alguna manera, solo soy recordado como el tipo que perdio ante ese Giovanni, un ejemplo de lo que les pasa a los que se revelan - Delia cerro los ojos al pensar en perderlo, no despues de todo lo que pasaron juntos

\- Pero en esos dos años, solo deseaba regresar a ti, queria escuchar tu voz de nuevo, queria volver a ver a Ash, queria terminar con esto antes de que el se convirtiera en campeón...pero no lo logre...Asi que...tomaremos el plan B, pero antes de eso hay que seguir con la fiesta, llamaremos a los demás mañana - Lo dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa sobre su pecho.

\- Lo importante es que regrese...estoy con ustedes para cuidarlos... Para encargarme de ellos -

Lo dijo con determinacion y fuego en la voz, fue ahí que Delia levanto la mirada, ya no tenía la barba, se veia como él de nuevo, casi no habia envejecido a pesar de sus 40, recordaba lo apuesto que se veía cuando tomaba la actitud de lider, Red miraba al vacio pero fue cuando Delia lo vio que sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- No se preocupe Srta Greenwood, los cuidare bien - Mencionó Red con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

\- Greenwood de Ketchum para usted - Le devolvio la sonrisa, ya mas tranquila.

Se dieron un dulce beso como cuando eran jóvenes, se abrazaron fuertemente, Red seco las lágrimas de Delia, la ayudo a levantarse y salieron juntos del cuarto no sin antes de que Red le dijera lo siguiente - Parece que Red y Green vuelven a la acción, justo como en los viejos tiempos - Lanzandole una sonrisa a su esposa, tomándola de la mano.

* * *


	7. Tu entrenamiento es conmigo

Mientras Red y la recién descubierta Delia a.k.a Green charlaban, Ash y sus amigos charlaban después de que Pikachu hubiese electrocutado a Gary por decir una sarta de ocurrencias acerca de lo que estarían haciendo los padres de Ash a solas.

\- Bueno...valió la pena - Exclamó Gary mientras le salía humo del cuerpo - Pero en fin, es a lo que me refiero Ash, tus padres se A-M-A-N, tu papá, el entrenador legendario, el tipo que se encargo de Giovanni con nuestros padres a nuestra edad, rescato a un Mewtwo y salvo a Kanto, tiene tiempo para el amor - Le decia Gary mientras se sacudia las cenizas del cuerpo a causa de los impactruenos

\- Gary tiene un buen punto Ash - Mencionó Tracey antes de morder su pedazo de pizza - Esh deshir todosh nosh enamoramosh - Lo decía mientras tenía aún la pizza en la boca.

\- Chicos paren por favor , ya vienen las chicas hacía acá - Mencionaba Ash un tanto harto.

\- Esta bien, pero solo porque confío en que tu papá hablara contigo - Gary dijó sentandose a lado de Ash dandole una palmada en la espalda

Mientras tanto en lo que se acercaban las chicas a la mesa Cynthia, Misty y Serena pensaban seriamente en lo que habían hablado con anterioridad, sobre como cada una queria a Ash, pero no sabian lo que el chico realmente sentía por ellas, era un laberinto tratar de llegar al corazon del actual campeón ,pero de algo estaban seguras y es que allá fuera había competencia por quién llegaría a su corazón y de un modo u otro la que tenía que ganar era una de ellas. Todas ellas se sentaron a la mesa y el ambiente era un poco incomodo por los temas que habian hablado hasta que Bonnie fue quien rompio el hielo de la manera menos esperada de todas.

\- Casate conmigo Max!!! - Gritó Bonnie de la manera más alocada posible - Eres el chico más genial que he conocido - Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin creer lo que esta pequeña niña estaba diciendo. - No tiene que ser ahora, podemos ser novios primero - Esa ultima frase provoco una carcajada por parte de Gary, al cual todos voltearon a verlo, pero alguien debia poner fin a tal escena, ya que Max quedo sin palabras y totalmente apenado, rojo como un tomate y los lentes empañados.

\- Bonnie ya dejalo en paz!!! - Grito Clemont haciendo que su mochila sacara su mano de metal para apartala de Max la cual le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza y parecia no querer desprenderse de él.

\- Pero Clemont, Max es mi alma gemela!!! - Gritaba con aún más fuerza y Clemont se estaba poniendo igual de rojo que Max

\- No me hagas llamar a papá !!! - A este punto ya todos se estaban riendo de la escena excepto 3 chicas las cuales miraban la escena con reflexion.

Serena al ver que su amigo se le dificultaba controlar a su hermanita penso que si ella intervenia tal ve fuese diferente, pero con los sentimientos a flor de piel y a la edad de Bonnie, todo podia pasar, cosa que Serena no tomó en cuenta al acercarse a ella.

\- Bonnie, vamos creo que esto los podías haber hecho en privado - Lo dijó mientras le sujetaba la mano a la pequeña de ojos azules. - Que te parece si lo hablamos lej...- Serena no pudo terminar la frase ya que Bonnie la interrupio de inmediato.

\- Pero Serena yo no quiero ser como tu, - Lo dijo con un poco de indignacion y orgullosa mirando fijamente la cara de Serena, - yo si quiero decirle a niño que me gusta que me gusta.

Serena se quedo helada y solto la mano de la niña, no esperaba escuchar esa clase de respuesta por parte de ella, se sintió muy mal al escuchar esas palabras por parte de alguien a quién consideraba casi una hermana menor, sentía que queria llorar en ese momento porque en el fondo lo que más le dolía es que era cierto, pero con suavidad alguien se acercó a las dos.

\- Eres Bonnie, cierto? - Pregunto Cynthia con calma, y seguridad, mientras se inclinaba para hablar con ella.

Serena se quedaba observando en silencio como Cynthia tomaba las manos de Bonnie mientras ésta admiraba a la ex campeona, ya que ella era el estereotipo de una modelo, delgada y no solo por su complexión, si no que se entrenaba junto con sus Pokemon, alta, rubia y un rostro que derretiria hasta a un Kyurem - Si - Contestó Bonnie con más calma.

\- De acuerdo, y así que Max es tu alma gemela...verdad? - Tenía todo bajo control y todos la observaban con cuidado, por la calma en que decía las cosas y como eran sus expresiones y sus movientos...tan precisos y exactos, aspectos que una campeona de categoria tendria.

\- Bueno Bonnie, creo que es bueno que expreses tus sentimientos, nunca hay que guardarse lo que uno siente, más si ese sentimiento es genuino, porque te puede hacer daño y ni hablar si es amor del cual hablamos, eres increíble - Bonnie la miraba embobada, ya que creía en todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Pero no crees que Max también tiene sus sentiemientos? - Y al decir eso solto el brazo de Max - Se que te debes haber enamorado de Max y es es genial, en serio, pero que tal si Max ya esta enamorado de alguien más.- Bonnie callada, negaba lo que Cynthia le mencionaba con una cara de preocupación - Bueno, si quieres llegar a casarte con Max, tienes que conocerlo mejor y día con día, - Bonnie bajó la mirada y atrás de ella estaba Ash al cual le dedico una discreta sonrisa pero fue tan rápida que él no la notó- pensar más en sus sentiemientos y tal vez algún día pase lo que tu quieres que pase - Cynthia tocó su mentón para que se vieran frente a frente. - Se que una niña que no titubea al decir lo que siente, sabra hacer todo eso, cierto? - Bonnie la observó, observó a Max quién ya estaba menos apenado, inhalo y exhalo ya en calma dirijiendoles unas palabras.

\- Max!!! Más vale que te prepares!!! Cuando tenga tu edad sere igual de hermosa que ella y robare tu corazón y Tu!!!... -Señalando a Cynthia a la cara la cual estaba un poco sorprendida - Como te llamas? Jeje - Menciono mientras se rascaba la nuca y sacaba la lengua con una mueca, mientras Cynthia solo sonrió.

\- Perdona no me presente, mi nombre es Cynthia, mucho gusto - Le dijo extendiendole la mano en lo que Bonnie le correspondió.

\- Mucho gusto, y aquí entre nos...No te quieres casar con mi hermano?! - La excampeona torció la cabeza en gesto de intriga. - Es ese chico que está atrás, no es tan bien parecido como yo pero te apuesto a que te puede hacer muy feliz, puede hacer casi cualquier cosa y... - En ese momento Clemont se la llevo para que no lo siguiese poniendo en verguenza ya que este estaba tan rojo como un Corphish.

Mientras tanto todos se acomodaban en sus mesas para poder hablar más comodamente ya entre todos, Ash se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, Misty a su derecha, y en cuanto Cynthia iba a tomar el asiento de la izquierda se topó con la mano de Serena, y en ese momento...Serena sintió el verdadero terror, ya que era más alta que ella como por unos 15 centímetros y era intimidante incluso para ciertos hombres, Cynthia la miró un momento con cierta sorpresa, solo retiró su mano y le hizo un gesto a Serena la cual estaba sumamente nerviosa, de que ella era la que podia sentarse y esta le respondio que insistia a lo que Serena le tomó la palabra y se sentó a lado de Ash, a quién le dedicó una sonrisa sin notar que Misty la miraba con atención. Una vez todos habían tomado asiento en la mesa de los jóvenes empezaron a comer y a charlar y como siempre Gary sería quien la iniciaría.

\- Ash, entonces ya decidiste con quien vas a empezar el entrenamiento de campeón? - Preguntó Gary sin verlo dándole una mordida a su rebanada de pizza

\- Pues tu papá llamo a mi mamá diciéndole que me ayudaría, aunque ya que llego papá tal vez él quiera entrenar conmigo - Contestó Ash quedando con cierta cara de alivio.

\- Aunque hay más personas que podrian ayudarte, Brandon tambien fue campeón en Kanto y Jotho según tengo entendido - Respondió Cilan al fondo mientras estaba preparando algo con Brock en el asador.

\- Si lo pensé pero creo que él esta muy ocupado y según tengo entendido, irá a investigar a nuevos regis en una region muy lejana - Contestó Ash

\- Pero si tu papá o el mío te entrenan sería mejor, estarías cerca de casa y tu madre podría pasar tiempo contigo - Le dijo Gary apelando a que no ha pasado mucho tiempo en su casa y con sus antiguos Pokémon - Aunque en teoría Ash...tienes que vivir en la región donde ganaste la liga...

Ash escupió el refresco que se estaba tomando - Que?! Nadie mencionó eso cuando me dieron la copa!!- Ash estaba desconcertado por tal revelación, no se esperaba que tenía que dejar su casa, sus cosas y más importante su familia y Pokémon.

\- Jajajaja solo mira tu cara jajajaja - Gary reía descontroladamente ante la reacción de Ash -Ash eso esta implícito en cada liga jajaja.

\- Entonces porque dejan que participe gente de otras regiones?! - Ash estaba cada vez más nervioso y se estaba preocupando mucho, porque si se iba no tenía para comprar un lugar, tendría que vivir en el centro Pokémon. -Dónde rayos voy a vivir, dónde dormiran mis Pokémon , oh por Dios mis Tauros! - Ash se ponía las manos en la cabeza en modo de desesperación y por un momento pensó en dejar el titulo vacante. Aún que alguien a su izquierda se le estaba ocurriendo un plan, Serena pensaba que tal vez podria hospedar a Ash en su casa y asi estarian juntos y tarde o temprando podría confesarsele y en cuanto a sus Pokémon, ya que tenían un rancho de Ryhorn, tenían suficiente espacio para ellos, todo era tan perfecto que se puso roja al pensar que Ash podía vivir con ella.

\- Ash si quieres...tu puedes viv...- Fue interrupida por Cynthia casi de inmediato, ya que hablo muy bajito y Ash de tan preocupado que estaba apenas escucho la voz de esta.

\- Ash no te preocupes hay varias alternativas cuando alguien gana una liga de una región ajena a la suya - Ash inmediatamente levanto la mirada para saber cuales eran tales alternativas y se quedo esperando a que se las dijera. - Bueno, Gary, cierto? - Miró a éste a lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza - tiene razón, es decir casi todos los campeones son originarios de la región donde compiten y si hay veces que vienen algunos de otras regiones, y es porque estan dispuestos a quedarse en tal región - Sus palabras no estaban tranquilizando a Ash, solo le decia lo mismo que Gary solo que con mas tacto - Sin embargo hay exepciones a esto y se toma la siguiente alternativa - Le brillaron los ojos de inmediato al moreno, mientras que una nube negra imaginaria se postraba en la cabeza de Serena ya que se le rompía la ilusion. - De hecho son dos opciones, si te quieres quedar en la región, en este caso Kalos, la liga Pokemon puede brindarte hospedaje con espacio para tus Pokemon en lo que buscas un lugar propio y mantienes tu titulo, o la otra opcion es que cuando se realice la liga Pokémon te presentes para competir con el finalista , estarías hospedado en la región la semana de la competencia e independientemente si ganas o pierdes regresas a tu región natal - Ash sentía que se le caía un peso de encima esa era la mejor opción para él, Misty que a su lado escuchaba todo, se habia puesto un tanto nerviosa al saber que Ash podría salir de su vida de nuevo, pero gracias a Cynthia regreso tal tranquilidad

\- Pero Ash quiero que estes conciente de ésta opción, tu responsabilidad como campeón va más allá de simples combates, tienes que estar presente en muchas cosas referente a región, prácticamente eres el protector de ésta, la confianza de la gente es muy importante para que puedas ayudarlos en las dificultades, que no solo te vean como alguien a quién deban vencer, si no ser alguien que deseen ser, un ejemplo para ellos, pero es tu deber decidir y por supuesto no tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo, solo piensa en lo que te digo. - Al terminar de decir eso Ash comenzó a reflexionar y fue cuando sintió una delicada mano en su hombro.

-Ya la oíste Ash, no tienes que decidirlo ahora mismo, no hay una decisión correcta o incorrecta, solo sigue tu corazón, nunca te falló antes, no creo que lo haga ahora- Era Misty, quien hizo que se tranquilizara un poco - Seguro se te ocurrirá algo para salir bien parado - Terminó guiñadole un ojo y dándole una sonrisa que lo terminó de calmar.

-Bueno chicos paren de hablar cosas que solo terminaran traumando a Ash - Mencionó Brock que se sentó a lado de Misty, y empezaron a comer.

Y así empezaron hablar del pasado, chicas peleando que un tipo de Pokémon era mejor que otro, hablando de entrenamiento, de que si los Ditto se apoderarian tarde o temprano del mundo y que ya habia algunos infiltrados en los pueblos, (temas que solo Tracey podía pensar), Brock empezo a decir que había conocido a una linda chica de unas islas no muy lejos de Kanto, que tambien se especializaba en Pokemon tipo roca y que si las cosas iban bien hasta podrian llegar a casarse lo que terminó haciéndolo sonrojar y aunque todos se rieron, Misty se sintió feliz porque al fin encontró a alguien que quisiese estar con él y parecía decirlo en serio, Paul habló de como llegó a vencer a Brandon y que ahora fungía como Cerebro de la Frontera, y que practicamente nadie habia logrado vencerlo desde que ocupo el puesto, May y Dawn hablaban de los concuros Pokémon, al poco tiempo Macey decia que habia encontrado un chico muy parecido a Ash al que le gustaban los Pokémon tipo fuego y que esperaba el día que se casaría con él, Ash se alivio de que lo habia olvidado y no la tendría hostigando como antes, Anabel se veia bien hablando con Angie, acerca de sus...novios, eran las primeras en mencionar ese tema, a lo que Gary volvió a bromear con Ash al respecto.

\- Gary, suficiente, tengamos una batalla - Dijo Ash con mirándolo fijamente - Será la mejor manera de cerrarte la boca - Ash ya estaba cansado de escuchar esos comentarios pero sobre todo, queria saber si Gary seguía siendo igual de fuerte.

\- Estoy listo Ketchum, cuando quieras - Se pusieron de pie pero en eso una voz los interrumpió.

\- Yo creo que seria mejor mañana - Dijo la Delia al llegar del brazo de su esposo recien rasurado, parecian una pareja juvenil que recién se habían declarado.

\- Tu madre tiene razón hijo, ya es muy tarde además y los chicos deben regresar a sus habitaciones en la piramide de batalla, hable con Brandon y me dijo que los llevaria a sus casas mañana por la tarde, asi que mañana en la mañana pueden tener su combate ahi mismo, que les parece? - Red tenía razón, ya iba a ser la 1 de la mañana y tenían que estar frescos si querian dar su máximo .

\- De acuerdo, pero sin excusas mañana - Ash señaló a Gary

\- Esta bien Ketchum, más te vale dar tu máximo o seré el primero en vencer al recién coronado campeón - Gary puso sus manos en la cintura en posición retadora, mientras todos los observaban.

* * *

_Mientras los chicos tenían su charla con Bonnie, Delia y Red iban bajando las escaleras cuando se toparon con Brandon en la puerta que daba al patio , el cual estaba charlando con el profesor Oak y al verlo Red se dirigió al teléfono, tenía que hablar con Blue, si quería que su plan funcionara, tenía que reunir a todo el equipo, afortunadamente llamandolo, mataría 2 pajaros de un tipo puesto que Yellow (cuyo verdadero nombre era Melyn) se había casado con él y le contaría lo sucedido, y así lo hizo.

* * *

__\- Hola?__\- Hola, Melyn eres tu?__\- Redmond? Hola, cuanto tiempo, como has estado? Un poco tarde para que llames no creés?__Aunque Red deseaba hablar con Yellow y ponerse al día con ella, debia hablar con Blue, Delia le habia contado que iba a estar preparando las cosas para entrenar a Ash y aunque le encantaría unirse a ellos en tal entrenamiento, debia tener las prioridades en orden sin importar otra cosa.__\- Lo sé, ha pasado tiempo, más del que me gustaría y estaba pensando en ir a visitarlos en los próximos días, también para charlar ya sabes he estado investigando algunas cosas y creo que me serviría tu ayuda y la de Bloomer - A medida que improvisaba Delia lo observaba, y sabia lo que estaba pensando, "no des tantos rodeos", pero no era un tema que podia hablar libremente por teléfono, sabia que el Giovanni del otro universo habia tomado control de Kanto, de la manera más discreta posible, nadie lo sabía pero el equipo Rocket de ese universo eran mas inteligentes, preparados, si solo mencionaba algo irian a la casa.__\- Melyn quisiera seguir hablando pero ya sabes, estamos en la fiesta de Ash y no quiero que piense que no quiero estar ahí - Parte de lo que decia era cierto.- Le puedes a decir a Bloomer que me llame cuando termine los arreglos del gimnasio?.__\- Claro, pero si es importante puedes decírmelo. - Yellow conocía a Red tan bien como Green y Blue, habían sido amigos desde hace 15 años, y sabía que si queria verlos debía ser por ayuda, es porque involucraba algo que arriesgaba la paz.__\- Solo dile que visité un viejo cohete y da señales de seguir funcionando pero es un modelo diferente, tiene piezas que no son de aquí, parecen extranjeras - Hablar en clave era lo que lo único que le podía decir pero al igual que ella lo conocía, él la conocia y entendería sus palabras.__\- Comprendo... Y supongo que querrás engargarte de él... cierto? - Lo entendió de inmediato - Supongo que conoces al propietario?__\- Si, y creo que si sigue trabajando en él pueda llegar a llegar el ecosistema -__\- No te preocupes, trae a Delia, me encantaría hablar con ella -__\- Lo hare, los veo mañana enana jaja -__\- Eres un idiota jaja, dale un abrazo a mi sobrino por mi y dile que estamos muy orgullosos de él - Después de todo Blue y Yellow eran padrinos de Ash.__\- Lo hare - Sonrió al teléfono y colgo, feliz de hablar con su vieja amiga.__Delia se acercó a él tocandolo por el hombro. - Que te dijo? Tendrán tiempo? - Le pregunto mientras Red acercaba su mano a la de ella__\- Si, mañana iremos, y comenzaremos el plan, estamos cortos de tiempo pero estoy seguro que los chicos no se negaran en ayudar- Red ya con la mano de su esposa entrelazada a la suya se dispuso a salir al patio._

* * *

Red y Delia se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba el profesor Oak y Brandon charlando, Red saludo a este último y tomó una cerveza, se sentó y empezó a contarles sobre lo ocurrido, los dos no lo podían creer pero en el mundo en donde vivían, lo imposible es cosa de todos los días.

\- Necesitas que te ayude en algo Red? - Mencionó Brandon con un tono serio y preocupado.

\- No te preocupes por ahora, a tu edad no quiero que te sobre esfuerces jaja - Brandon tenia casi la misma edad del profesor, aunque se mantenía en forma, tenía esposa, hijos y nietos, por lo que prefería que se mantuvieran al margen del problema.- No estoy tan viejo chiquillo .-

\- Jajaja lo se pero no quiero que te arriesgues, déjanoslo a nosotros. -Mencionó Red riendo y tomándolo del hombro tratando de parecer relajado.

\- Aunque todo esto no es solo un problema para nuestro mundo, como según nos cuentas, esto pone en riesgo a todo el multiverso - Mencionó el profesor Oak.

\- Samuel tiene razón chico, necesitaras mucha ayuda, por lo que nos cuentas ya no te enfrentas a una pandilla, si no a practicamente a toda una legión.-

\- Lo sé ,- Red volvió a su actitud seria - pero es mi culpa en parte supongo, y somos el universo prime, de donde divergen todas las demás realidades, si toma más control de ésta, estaremos practicamente acabados, les dejamos el terreno limpio, somos un mundo sin organizaciones, no tienen a nadie con quién tener conflictos de intereses - Dió un sorbo a su cerveza y fijo su mirada hacia donde estaba su hijo, y se dieron cuenta de que habia algo más que preocupaba a Red.

\- Ash también tiene algo que ver cierto? - Dijo el profesor haciendo que Red bajase la mirada viendo hacía su cerveza. - Si - Respondió dirigiéndose al profesor - Sabe porque su ejercito es tan eficiente? Porque todos sus Pokémon son tan poderosos y obedientes? Porqué… son Ash, o más bien clones sin conciencia de Ash y sus Pokémon, según parece un Ash de otra dimensión ganó otra liga... Fue perfecta para dar su primer golpe... La nueva liga de Alola y como era de las líneas de tiempo principales dónde tuve un hijo y yo estaba muerto, fue perfecta - La crudeza de los hechos parecían sacados de una película de terror.

\- Pero no logro entender, porque lo quieren a él, porque usarlo como sujeto de pruebas - El profesor estaba preocupado por todo esto, le parecia que increible que un mundo entero había caído presa por el equipo Rocket y saber que alguien que consideraba un hijo habia muerto y su amigo de la infancia quien había protegido hasta ahora y que consideraba un nieto, era un sujeto de experimentos para ellos, sentía tristeza y enojo.

\- Soy decendiente de Sir Aaron, un usuario del aura, pero yo nunca presente señales de poder controlarla... Sin embargo Ash... Él ha dado señales, al principió era mínimo pero hace unos años me mando una mensaje hablándome de que conoció a un Lucario y que pudo usar su aura para ayudarlo a salvar el árbol del comienzo...- Giovanni orquesto su plan para tener a un grupo de leales sirvientes con poder de usar el aura, por eso su dominio era absoluto y total.

\- Pero que sucedió con nuestro Giovanni? Según yo al encontrarse con su hijo, había cambiado, se había redimido y alejado del equipio Rocket, regresó con su esposa y tratar sus problemas del corazón, hasta dejó que Bloomer se hiciera cargo de éste.- El profesor tenía razón, el Giovanni Silverman de su tierra

\- Probablemente ya lo capturó el otro, él lo ambiciona todo, y no dejara que nadie le quite lo que piensa que es suyo... Ni siquiera él mismo - Le respondió Red dándole otro trago a su cerveza, procuraba no tomar, solo lo hacía de vez en cuando. - Profesor, este tipo… Ya no es humano y si lo era, fue hace mucho tiempo, perdio a su esposa e hijo, y según sus palabras "es un hombre sin nada que perder, con todo que ganar"... Rapta a sus contrapartes, para transferir su conciencia si algo le llegase a pasar y antes de que digan imposible. Red saco su celular y les enseño fotografias de una camara llena de contenedores con cuerpos de Giovanni, algunos viejos...otros jovenes, eran aproximadamente 50 de ellos. - Esa solo es una de las 5 cámaras llenas de esto, dejando de lado lo inhumano que es eso, no es simplemente derrotarlo, encerrarlo y listo, es encontrar el receptor que conecta su conciencia con los demás cuerpos y desconectarlo.

\- Pero como encontrarlo? Según parece el edificio tiene un sistema de seguridad completo; - Brandon estaba estupefacto pero su vista tan aguda pudo percibir que su seguridad era casi identica a la de la piramide de batalla. - Como lograste entrar en un principio? - Pregunto Brandon con la mano en la barbilla mientras veía las demas fotografias.

\- Cuando llevas a 2 de los Pokémon psíquico más poderosos del mundo como apoyo, pude hacer muchas cosas... Encontré a alguien...- su platica se vio interrumpida por el grito de su hijo retando a su ahijado en la otra mesa.

\- Creo que tendremos que seguir con esta platica con los demás , mañana llamaré a Lance, y a Ethan para que se comunique con Soul y traten de reunir información juntos - Red se levanto de su asiento y tomó la mano de Delia para dirigirse con su hijo. - Mientras tanto, les pido que no mencionen nada de esto a los chicos… Sobre todo a Ash.

Regresamos a la escena después del reto de Ash y Gary, todos los chico estaban muy cansados de bromear entre ellos y estarían listos para ver la batalla entre estos dos, sabían que sería epica y por eso debían descansar para poder levantarse temprano ya que tenían que irse por la tarde. Mientras todos se iban a sus habitaciones Cynthia espero a que Ash se despidiese de todos para poder hablar con él y su padre.

\- Bueno creo que son todos - Dijo Ash sonriendo viendo como todos entraban a la piramide de Batalla, aunque Misty se quedó buscando a Cynthia, sabía que estando ella ahí no debia bajar la guardia, pero al ver que no se veía por ningún lado, supuso que ya había ido a su habitacion así que entro despidiendose de Ash, regalandose una calida sonrisa mutuamente.

\- Ash ven acá, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-, Red lo llamo dentro de la casa a lo que moreno se encaminó cargando una torre de platos que le tapaba la vista, y al momento de dejarlos se encontro con Serena lavandolos.

\- Serena! - Ash exclamó sorprendido, a lo que a ésta se le resbalo el plato que tenia, lanzandolo por el aire a lo que en un segundo volvio a atrapar, no se imagino que fuese ella quien estuviera lavando los platos, penso que era su madre. - Lo siento no queria asustarte, pense que todos ya se habian ido a dormir, que estas haciendo aqui, no deberias estar lavando los platos, eres una invitada - Mientras decia eso le quitaba la esponja y y el plato.

\- No te preocupes, de cualquier modo ya había termiado con esos, seguire con los que trajiste - Serena volteo para tomar uno pero Ash se interpuso. - Te estoy diciendo que eres nuestra invitada, no dejare que laves otro plato - En cuanto terminó de decir eso escuchó una voz detrás de él.

\- Ash Ketum de Pueblo Paleta, porque molestas a nuestra invitada!? - Salió Delia con guantes para lavar, - En serio crees que dejaría que una linda chica como Serena lavase los platos ella sola, ella se ofreció a ayudarme y es lo que esta haciendo, solo fui un momento con tu padre - Ash se quedo con cara de "What" voltando a ver tanto a Serena como a su madre - Cariño… tu padre necesita hablar contigo de algo importante, te sugiero que vayas con él antes de que se te derrita el cerebro - Le dio empujoncitos para que saliera de la cocina hasta que llego a la estancia donde lo esperaba su padre junto con alguien más. - Disculpalo Serena, ya sabes como es, lo educamos bien, pero no es muy listo a veces, justo como su padre a su edad, pero querida ponte tus guantes, no queremos que se maltraten tus lindas manos.- Serena se los coloco y tomó un plato para empezar a lavar de nuevo - Ay querida te ves tan linda, seguro serás una hermosa esposa -Serena se puso tan roja como nerviosa, al punto en que casi se le cae su plato de nuevo.

\- Que cosas dice señora Ketchum jajaja - Volvio de prisa al fregadero a empezar de nuevo a lo que Delia inclino su cabeza viendola con ternura y pensando "definitivamente es igual que su padre".

Ash se encontraba sentado junto a su padre y su inesperada invitada, Cynthia que decidió interceptar primero a Red, para que el plan que tenía en mente funcionará mejor y no se viese tan sospechoso. - Pues bien Ash la cosa está así, tu tio Bloomer y yo habíamos quedado en entrenarte para mantenerte en forma mientras seas campeón, pero debido a mi investigación más reciente, necesitare la ayuda de tu tío, por lo que no tendremos mucho tiempo para entrenarte... - En eso se vio interrupido por su hijo el cual sonaba un poco molesto.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo, siempre encuentras una manera para desafanarte de mi, no se porque, solo por esta vez pensé que sería diferente - Ash estaba apunto de levantarse e irse pero Cynthia tomó su mano delicadamente para retenerlo.

\- Ash, aún no termina tu padre, porfavor quedate - Cynthia lo miró con firmeza, pero con una pizca de compasión.

\- Cynthia, perdona por arrastrarte a esto, pero se lo que dira ahora "te estaré llamando todos lo días para saber como estás" cuando solo lo hará una vez al mes o mi favorita "perdón hijo, te prometo estar ahi la próxima vez".- Red inclino su cabeza apenado mientras Ash aún de pie lo observaba, lo último que éste quería escuchar era que que su padre no lo estaría viendo crecer como campeón y Red no podia negar que todo era cierto, pero esta vez sería diferente, tenía que estar cerca de él para protejerlo mejor. - Mira me iré a entrenar con alguien más, hay personas cercanas a mi que tendran el tiempo para entrenar conmigo, gracias por nada papá.

En ese momento Cynthia se levanto bruscamente y le dio una bofetada, la pizca de compacion y firmeza que habia en su mirada habian desaparecido, ahora solo habia decepcion y enojo. Mientras tanto en la cocina Delia seguia recogiendo la cosas del jardin y no logro escuchar tal bofetada pero Serena si, se escabullo hasta estar cerca de la estancia sin que la vieran y vio a Ash frotandose su mejilla, mientras Red observaba a Cynthia sorprendido y a su vez ella a Ash.

\- Ash por mucho que te cueste entenderlo, tu padre es un hombre importante, no solo en Kanto, sino, en todas las reginoes circundantes, él es el ejemplo que deberias seguir para ser un buen campeón . - Cynthia estaba muy molesta por como Ash se habia expresado frente a su padre, a ella le habían inculcado respetar a los ex campeones y ni que decir a sus padres.

\- Ah, si? No sabía que abandonar a tu familia me haría ser mejor...- Ash encaro a Cynthia a lo que ésta al oír tales palabras, cerro su mano e iba a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a Ash que casi logra de no ser por Red que detuvo su brazo, que con solo ver la escena Serena se tapó la boca para evitar emitir algún gemido que la delatara.

\- Suficiente ustedes dos!!! .- Red había tenido suficiente de esta pequeña riña, y no vería como su estancia se volvía una arena de MMA. - Cynthia, no fue para esto por lo que estas aquí, y Ash… tiene razón, yo no he estado con él y su madre en los momentos mas cruciales de sus vida, y de todo corazón hijo - Tomó el hombro del chico y lo vio fijamente.- lo siento, pero esta vez estaré presente en tu entrenamiento, no mucho tiempo pero lo hare, tres días a la semana estaré ahí mínimo, lo juro por mi vida que estaré ahí- Apreto el hombro de su hijo, y su ojos empezaron a humedeserse.

Ash vio la mano de su padre, y exhalo resignado, - Mamá suele decir que las acciones hablan más por la persona que su propia boca, demuetrame que me equivoco papá.

Red inclino su cabeza y exhalo de igual manera, había escuchado a su esposa decir esas mismas palabras los últimos 18 años, levanto de nuevo la mirada para ver al chico. - Eso haré hijo, créeme, eso haré. - y le dirigió una sonrisa de alivio. Los tres volvieron a tomar asiento, por su parte Serena se conmovió por tal escena, y se sorprendió por lo que le hizo Cynthia a Ash, que a pesar de lo que habia dicho, no merecía que lo golpearan y mucho menos ella después de que escucho lo que le había dicho a Misty.

\- Bueno Ash, como dije, estaré en Kanto investigando, por eso podré verte esa cantidad de dias, pero mientras tanto alguien debe entrenar contigo, es una norma por parte de la liga Pokémon, alguien que te instruya a dirigirte con la prensa como con la fanaticada, y a pesar de que haya personas que te puedan ayudar, no todos son ex campeones o aún lo son y deben llevar su propio entrenamiento aparte,- Mientras Red hablaba, Cynthia se mantenia estoica y orgullosa, con sus ojos cerrados, Ash la miraba molesto por haberlo abofeteado, por su parte ella había tomado esa actitud para poder tranquilizarse, creía plenamente que estaba justificado lo que había hecho, pero a su vez se sentía apenada y sabía que si no hacía que su corazon se calmara al momento de abrir los ojos y ver a Ash, se sonrojaría.

\- Por lo que en el momento en que Cynthia se acercó a hablar conmigo respecto a si podía ayudar con tu entrenamiento, me pareció que era obra del destino porque yo también quería preguntarle lo mismo, después de todo aún no apela a su clausula de revancha contra Tobias, se me ocurría que tenía tiempo libre y ambos podrian beneficiarse al entrenar juntos.- Le cedio la palabra a Cynthia, a lo que ella respondió sin abrir los ojos.

\- Yo ya habia pensado en pedirle al padre de Gary participar en tu entrenamiento, ya que me serviría a mi también, además de que quería comprobar tu fuerza actual -Ese último comentario molesto aún más a Ash ya que sin voltear a verlo y con el tono sabelotodo en que lo decía, pensó que se estaba burlando de él, haciéndolo sentir como si fuese poca cosa.

\- No creo que sea buena idea...- Respondió Ash con molestia en su voz.- Prefiero irme a Kalos a entrenar con Diantha, después de todo soy su sucesor, ella debería tomar la responsabilidad. Finalizo cruzando los brazos y echando su cuerpo hacía atrás en el sillón.

\- Lastimosamente Ashton, -Ash frunció el seño, su padre raramente lo llamaba por su nombre completo.- El campeón al destronaste no te puede entrenar, porque en 2 años te volverá a retar, es una penalización tanto para ti como para ella, te quitarían tu título y a ella su revancha, es por falta de ética. A Ash no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar la oferta de Cynthia, mientras no tuviese que pasar todos los días con ella, todo estaría bien.

\- Ella solo me cubriría el día en que tu tío y yo estemos fuera, y como dije tratare de faltar lo menos posible, además Cynthia estara viviendo en el laboratorio del profesor, pueden salir de ahí juntos y dirigirse al gimnasio.- Red prefería que al menos alguien tan experimentado en la batalla como ella estuviese cerca de Ash, sabia que no era justo aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de la chica y usarla como guardaespalda personal de su hijo, pero estaba desesperado y no tenia a nadie mas a quien llamar.

\- Esta bien...-Ash dijo sin animos- Tendré niñera a mis 18 años.

\- Jaja no lo tomes así hijo, ustedes son viejos amigos después de todo, pero me parece bien- Expreso su alivio al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo y aunque no lo notaste, asi mismo ella, quería estar mas cerca de él, no terminó como hubiese querido pero haría lo posible por arreglar las cosas con él, y en cuanto a Ash… no le quedaba otra opción si quería mantener su título.- Que les parece si se dan la mano en señal de que el trato queda cerrado. Cynthia extendió su mano hacía Ash, abriendo por fin sus ojos para encontrarse directamente a los de Ash, este vio la mano de ella con cierto desdén y con todo menos con animos la estrechó. Mientras tanto, escondida en detrás de la pared estaba Serena, que había escuchado practicamente todo, se había sentado en el suelo con sus manos en el pecho, ya no habia razón para estar con Ash, y sin embargo aqui seguirian dos chicas que podrian estar con él, inclinó la cabeza y sintió mucha frustracion pero en ese momento la frustración se torno en un coraje y determinación que solo sentía en las competencias, un calor que inundó su pecho, lo decidió ahí sin pensarlo, ella también se quedaria ahí, empezaria un nuevo viaje en Kanto.


End file.
